


Я встретил её ранним утром

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, but better safe than sorry, description of violence isn't so graphic to be honest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: Война между Владыкой и Новым Архонтом растянулась на пятнадцать лет. Это рассказ о том, как она закончилась.





	Я встретил её ранним утром

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг SilverDrein и zMiyuki.
> 
> Все события происходят в постканоне, поэтому основаны по большой части на хэдканонах. Но не могу ручаться за то, что у этих хэдканонов прочное основание. Или вообще какое-либо основание. Лор этой игры не всегда мне подвластен. Повествование от первого лица. Всем по котёнку, особенно Сирин.  
> Мысли об изнасиловании, отрубленные головы — предупреждаю, если вас сквикает :)

_Эта история обо мне и о тебе. О каждом, кто пережил последнее десятилетие._

_Эта история об удаче. И её изнанке._

***

Я встретил её ранним утром четыреста сорок шестого года по истинному исчислению.

Теперь мало кто понимает, как считать года, локти и кулаки. От чего. Стоит ли их даже называть так. Но тогда никто из нас не сомневался, что счёт лет Владыки неостановим.

Меня звали Андроник. Я был Вершителем судеб. Когда-то давно. До того, как Архонт Правосудия, Адъюдикатор Тунон, мой учитель и господин, перешёл на другую сторону, подчинился Новому Архонту, Архонту Шпилей, Ориону. Моему однокашнику. Долговязому нелюдимому контрабандисту с седой головой и носом с горбинкой. Я плохо его знал. И тем более не видел в нём Экзарха. Никто во всей империи не мог поверить, что это возможно, что железный стержень Мира Кайроса надломится после стольких лет верного служения. Что от Кайроса могут отколоться сразу четыре Архонта, а не один сумасшедший каменный гигант. В первые месяцы после Эдикта Проклятия, разбушевавшегося над Северным королевством, ходили слухи, что на самом деле Адъюдикатор в плену, одурманен или подменён двойником. Возможно, мёртв.

Но время шло, а новости с той стороны подтверждали только обратное. Тунон остался Туноном. И готов был вершить правосудие для нового господина.

Тогда начался Исход.

Измученные Эдиктом Проклятия люди потекли из Северного королевства в Ярусы и прилегающие земли, готовые принять чужое подданство. Среди них были и Вершители судеб, потерянные и ищущие, решившие, что у Адъюдикатора они вернее получат ответы, чем у Владыки. Признаюсь, эта мысль посещала и меня. Однако моя семья оставалась верной Кайросу. Я не мог их бросить. Вскоре Владыка усилил контроль над новой границей, и передумать уже было нельзя. Столица переехала на юг, Терратус разрезало линией фронта.

Через год мою форму сожгли. Как и форму десятков других Вершителей, оставшихся в Империи. Теперь нас называли Дланями Владыки. Переподготовка оказалась не менее суровой, чем обучение у Адъюдикатора, и после неё я ощущал себя скорее Палачом Кайроса, чем Дланью и тем более Вершителем. Наши багровые плащи несли смерть. Как я считал, смерть необходимую, оправданную. Ради мира и достатка. Ради отца и матери, братьев и сестёр. Ради Владыки.

В те первые годы Войны Новый Архонт быстро отвоёвывал земли империи. Кто-то приветствовал его, кто-то проклинал. Крови было больше, чем обычно, но мы привыкли к крови. Вскоре его наступление захлебнулось в ней.

Среди бедноты ходили сказки про Ориона. Про то, что в его землях действует Эдикт Изобилия. Про то, что там нет нужды воровать или побираться, нет наказаний, не нужны кольца, чтобы жить достойно. Нам часто приходилось отлавливать тех, кто пытался сбежать, и раскрывать заговоры отчаянных, решивших, что они смогут пробраться в Дворец и уничтожить Владыку. Я им не верил. От имени Кайроса было объявлено, что Эдикты может насылать только Он сам. Всё остальное — ересь, за которую полагалась казнь. Мы исправно казнили.

К четыреста сорок шестому году в затянувшейся Войне наметился перелом. В нашу пользу. Как бы ни был дерзок Новый Архонт, у Владыки всё равно было больше колец, больше пшеницы, больше крестьян и торговцев, больше магов, больше воинов, больше Архонтов в подчинении.

К фронту подошла армия невиданных размеров. К западу стянулись сотни тысяч людей. Длани Владыки тоже были здесь, готовые восстановить Мир Кайроса на возвращённых землях.

Мы уже чувствовали, как языки обжигает металлический вкус победы.

Но тем ранним утром я встретил её.

***

Я проснулся от того, что меня грубо расталкивал хозяин трактира, обязанный предоставлять кров всем слугам Кайроса, и громко шептал что-то невразумительное. Про девчонку в изодранном платье. С блестящим шлемом на голове. Про то, что кто-то требовал присутствия представителей власти. За окном до сих пор накрапывал дождь, не затихавший уже два дня. Голова гудела, а под глазами колола усталость. Я лёг перед самым рассветом, а с тех пор прошло совсем немного времени, судя по ощущениям.

— Солдаты говорят, она пыталась прокрасться мимо заставы, — увидев, что я открыл глаза, трактирщик перестал трясти меня и отошёл на пару шагов. — Теперь требует отвести её к Владыке или представителю закона. Они галдят на всю улицу, всех постояльцев мне распугают! Идите и сделайте что-нибудь!

— Успокойтесь, Иштван, в ближайшее время вашими постояльцами будут эти самые солдаты. А Владыка щедр к тем, кто исполняет его волю. — Я сел на кровати и растёр веки, видеть эту красную рожу совсем не хотелось. — Возвращайтесь к делам, я скоро всё улажу.

Иштван сдавленно фыркнул и с сокрушительным топотом вышел из комнаты. Если кто-то ещё не проснулся, то наверняка пробудился сейчас. Вот она, забота о постояльцах.

Я встал и потянулся, оделся, застегнул багровый плащ, взял меч со щитом и сбежал по шаткой лестнице на улицу, искать причину переполоха.

***

Долго искать мне не пришлось. Прямо на площади этой захудалой приграничной деревни полукольцом стояли солдаты-ополченцы в потрёпанной броне и с дешёвым бронзовым оружием. В центре возвышалась женская фигура со скованными руками. Женщина не была высокой, но как будто давила своим присутствием на окружающих. Её спина была прямой, подбородок гордо вздёрнутым, на целую ладонь над её головой поднимался гребень бронзового шлема, начищенного до ослепительного блеска.

Этот шлем я не видел больше пятнадцати лет, но сразу узнал его.

И даже если бы не он, я бы сразу признал и эти огромные синие глаза, и этот заносчиво задранный нос. Последний раз мы встречались с их обладательницей ещё в Старой Столице.

Передо мной стояла Сирин, Архонт Песни, во плоти. Потерянный ребёнок, о котором за эти годы доходили лишь разрозненные и очень противоречивые слухи. Говорили, что она в плену у Ориона, что она его жена или жена Барика, одного из командующих, что её отравили, что на самом деле она ведёт армии против Нового Архонта, захватив свой кусок Ярусов и свой Шпиль.

Вот только теперь язык не поворачивался назвать её ни ребёнком, ни девчонкой, как это сделал разбудивший меня трактирщик. Пожалуй, тот, кто видел бы Архонта Песни впервые, ещё мог бы спутать её с подростком: Сирин по-прежнему была угловатой и слегка нескладной. Но черты её лица по-взрослому заострились, бёдра и грудь наоборот округлились и налились, и их прекрасно подчёркивало тёмно-зелёное дорожное платье, пусть местами и изодранное в клочья. Но изодранное в самых правильных местах. Член сладко дёрнулся в штанах. Я зашагал медленнее и увереннее.

Тунона и Бледена Марка, а тем более Ориона Владыка повелел при встрече сразу убить на месте (была ли у встретившего их возможность справиться с силой Архонта — другой вопрос). Но на Сирин, как я полагал, у Него были особенные планы. Да и встреча с Певчей птичкой не могла быть смертельной для искусного воина, пока её способности подавлял этот шлем. Я улыбнулся. Идеально. Возможно, отец наконец-то получит место в Совете, которого так желал всю жизнь. И я сам больше мог не беспокоиться о жизни после войны.

Я подошёл к группе солдат и ещё раз оглядел Сирин с головы до ног. Пострадало не только платье: кожа была исцарапана; на бедре под пустыми ножнами из-под кинжала красовались свежие шрамы от когтей, кажется, зверолюда или другого крупного животного; чуть выше запястий и на шее виднелись синяки, тоже примерно суточной давности. Под правым глазом красовалась ссадина.

— Кто посмел её тронуть?! — я знал, что раны Сирин получила не за последний час, в который её обнаружили эти остолопы, но крестьян всегда стоило припугнуть, чтобы не расслаблялись. — Вы что, в Алом Хоре? Его не существует уже Оспа знает сколько лет, а в армии Владыки распускать руки с пленными не принято.

Вообще-то всякое бывало, и Владыка не издавал законов о каком-то особом обращении, но я не любил тратить время на разбор дел тех пленных, которые утверждали, что всё это время жили по Миру Кайроса, тайно сопротивляясь власти Нового Архонта.

Как будто по команде, ополченцы отступили на шаг назад.

— Эти люди не трогали меня, Вершитель судеб Андроник. Я была ранена при побеге. На той стороне меня охраняла зверолюдка. Это всё от неё. Уверяю вас, сейчас она мертва и никого не нужно призывать к ответу за мои ссадины, хоть мне и лестно ваше внимание. — Сирин имела наглость улыбнуться.

Я поёжился — Вершителем судеб меня не называли очень давно. Удивило и то, что Архонт знала моё имя. Мне приходилось быть одним из её стражников после инцидента с учителем и окном, но я не ожидал, что она настолько памятлива. Или злопамятна?

— Сирин, Архонт Песни, ты взята под стражу, и тебе запрещено говорить без моего разрешения или разрешения другого ответственного лица. Будь осторожна, в этих землях давно нет Вершителей. Ты находишься под юрисдикцией Длани Владыки.

— Я не ожидала, что, сбежав из одного заключения, окажусь в другом, — Сирин фыркнула и пристукнула носком правого сапога. — И что это за титул такой? Дла-а-ань, — она певуче растянуло слово. — Это ваш основной рабочий инструмент? Девки на законников по-прежнему не вешаются? — она хихикнула. Послышались посапывания и кашель и со стороны солдат.

Это мне было знакомо так же хорошо, как большие глаза и вздёрнутый нос. Сирин всегда пыталась острить, когда злилась. На стражников или учителей. Или даже на Кайроса. Однако раздражало это не меньше.

— Я не шучу, — протянул я в свою очередь. — Оскорбляя слугу Кайроса, ты оскорбляешь самого Владыку. Если ты надеешься на хороший исход твоего допроса, предлагаю начать следить за языком уже сейчас. Желательно молча.

— Я Архонт, Андроник, — мне показалось, что она намеренно опустила титул. — Я подчиняюсь только воле Кайрос. Ты не смеешь мне приказывать. Немедленно освободи меня и сопроводи к Владыке. — Сирин подняла руки в кандалах и сделала несколько шагов ко мне.

Я цыкнул языком.

— Сирин. Последнее, что мы о тебе знаем — ты принесла присягу Архонту Шпилей, с которым Империя сейчас находится в состоянии войны. Воля Кайроса в твоём отношении — взять под стражу и доставить в Столицу. Статус Архонта в частном порядке теперь не защищает тебя. В случае сопротивления у меня есть все основания казнить тебя на месте. Если не справлюсь я, это сделает кто-то другой — в прифронтовой области ты не пройдёшь незамеченной, мы прекрасно осведомлены о твоих способностях. Так что по-мол-чи наконец.

Сирин с раздражением дёрнула головой, но ничего не сказала.

Я развернулся и приказал солдатам следовать за мной.

— Я знаю, где он будет. И что планирует.

— Сирин. Последнее предупреждение.

***

В трактире я спешно собрался, растолкал Туллия и сообщил, что теперь он — единственная Длань Владыки в округе. Когда я рассказал про Сирин, в его глазах блеснула зависть, но он быстро сдался и не стал перечить.

У трактирщика я выпросил новую одежду для Сирин, наказал ей умыться и переодеться. Сорочка и штаны висели на ней мешком, но я был благодарен за это. Как бы мне ни хотелось воспользоваться служебным положением, Владыка бы вряд ли благосклонно отнёсся к такой вольности. Только не с Его Певчей птичкой.

Я разломал восковую свечу на мелкие куски и взял с собой. Всегда нужно быть готовым к её выходкам.

***

Переход до новой Столицы занял почти целый кулак. Сирин покорно молчала, даже не пыталась начать разговор, лишь недовольно морщила нос над скованными запястьями. Меня это устраивало. Мы сразу отправились во Дворец. Гонца с вестью я послал заранее, поэтому нас ждали.

Перед дверями тронного зала я как мог уложил волосы пятернёй и оправил мундир и плащ. Несвежая рубаха неприятно сидела на шее, но скорость здесь была важнее, чем уставная форма. Тем более если Сирин правда что-то знала. Я расстегнул её кандалы, и Сирин со вздохом облегчения растёрла запястья. Это был первый звук, который я услышал от неё с той безымянной приграничной деревни.

Двери растворились и захлопнулись за нашими спинами.

— Архонт Песни! Мы рады приветствовать тебя под сводами Нашего Дворца! — голос Владыки, высокий и резкий, но глубокий, не мужской и не женский, отталкивался от сводов и многократно умножался. Тронный зал был невероятно длинным, и от дверей я едва мог разглядеть сам трон и фигуру на нём. Но голос чётко звенел в ушах и бил по барабанным перепонкам. — Ты так надолго лишила Нас своего общества. По тебе скучали в Столице.

— Вы сами отослали меня, Владыка, — я чуть не дрогнул, потому что голос Сирин разнёсся по залу не менее громко и резко, казалось, что его ударная волна может сбить с ног. — Поэтому я не смела являться ко двору. Но теперь у меня есть то, что вам может помочь.

Кайрос рассмеялся почти что тихо.

Разозлившись на нарушение регламента, я собрал волю в кулак. Ни я, ни Кайрос не разрешали Сирин говорить.

— Владыка! — я сделал несколько шагов к трону и опустился на колено. — Твоя покорная Длань, Андроник Махарэй, доставил заключённую к твоим ногам и ожидает дальнейших приказаний. — Мой собственный голос звучал надтреснуто, жалко и слишком-слишком тихо, едва слышно.

— Ты свободен, моя рука. Дальнейшие приказы ты получишь через Архонта Разрушения, как обычно.

Мне оставалось только поклониться, развернуться и уйти через двери, которые вновь распахнулись сами. Сирин посмотрела мне вслед. Как и её голос, синь её глаз забралась ко мне в нутро и свернулась змеиным клубком.

***

Признаюсь, я ожидал большего от своей третьей встречи с Кайросом. Но она оказалась даже короче, чем предыдущие. Короче, чем присяга Длани Владыки. Короче, чем наставление перед новым этапом Войны. Ещё более мерзко я себя чувствовал из-за того, что так и не знал, принял ли Владыка Сирин или убил её на месте. И ещё более мерзко было от того, что я не понимал — любопытство заело меня или беспокойство.

Своё расстройство я заливал в борделе. Но так и не притронулся ни к чему, кроме приторного северного вина.

На следующий день я навестил родителей. Отец был невероятно доволен и рад меня видеть, его морщинистое лицо лучилось гордостью — это значило, что мой поступок всё же снискал милость Владыки. Уже вечером я получил следующее назначение. Опять на фронт.

***

В следующий и в последний раз я увидел Сирин живой через семь локтей.

С птицей мне пришло приглашение на торжество в честь нашей очередной победы. За последние локти мы отбросили Ориона обратно в Ярусы, вернули почти все земли, потерянные в последние пятнадцать лет. Это был жёсткий, быстрый и беспощадный марш. Основные войска и командование оставались на фронте для перегруппировки и планирования новой атаки, но свои Длани, свои руки, свои инструменты Владыка желал видеть в Столице для выдачи дальнейших инструкций.

Поговаривали, что такое быстрое продвижение наших войск было бы невозможно без Сирин, Архонта Песни, вырвавшейся из многолетнего плена и вернувшейся к родителю Кайросу. Как я понимал, из клетки в клетку, хоть и со временем за бесконечными боями мне стало всё равно. Дело было не только в сведениях, которые она принесла с собой с вражеской стороны. Сирин иногда видели с армиями во время наступления — она пела о победах, воодушевляла и исцеляла тела и души. В городах среди бедноты — она рассказывала, насвистывая мелодии, об ужасах жизни при Новом Архонте, изгоняя еретические сказки. В полях — она выводила трели для тучных урожаев Владыки. И во Дворце — она вновь развлекала всегда многочисленных гостей Кайроса.

Туллий видел её через три локтя после моего отбытия из Столицы. Он писал, что заметил на её руках синяки и шрамы. Такие, которые могли остаться только после работы Архонта Страданий или его учеников. Едва заметные, но горящие тысячей углей. В ту ночь я не мог уснуть, как наяву ощущая раскаленные иголки, входящие под мою кожу. Владыка никогда не доверяет легко. Особенно, если доверие ты уже однажды успел разрушить.

В этот раз рубашка на мне была свежая, форма по уставу — даже сапоги почистил, но воротник всё равно противно натирал шею, потому что сырая осень и затяжная зима сменились душным летом, а Владыка устроил свой праздник прямо в его разгар. Ближе к Ярусам океан делал погоду терпимой, но в новой Столице всегда стояла либо пробирающий до костей холод, либо гниющий зной.

Но глаз и слух мои радовались. Тронный зал был украшен сотнями цветов — анемонами, хризантемами, пионами, маками и другими, названий которых я никогда не знал. Наложницы и наложники Владыки (неизвестно, касался ли Он их когда-то, но они были Его собственностью) разносили фрукты и вина. И сладость северного вина была мне в тот день приятна.

Я разглядел в толпе Сирин. На ней было синее платье, расшитое мелкими сапфирами и лазурью. Ткань плотно обтягивала грудь и талию, ничего не показывая, но и не скрывая. Юбка разрезами расходилась на бёдрах. Мне до пронзительной боли где-то под грудью захотелось увидеть её без шлема и запустить пальцы в тёмные волосы, провести по позвонкам на открытой бледной спине. Возбуждение было не менее мучительным, чем семь локтей назад на той замызганной площади. Но сейчас мне было стыдно за те мои мысли. Но сейчас Архонт не казалась беззащитной девчонкой. Совсем.

— Приветствую, мои дорогие гости! — надрывный голос Владыки, не мужской и не женский, глубокий и высокий одновременно, разнёсся по залу, многократно оттолкнувшись от сводов. Лепестки пронзительно синих анемонов рядом со мной затрепетали от вибрации. Перепонки в ушах уже привычно задрожали, отдаваясь молотом о наковальню куда-то в центр черепа. — Возрадуйтесь! Ибо головы трёх оставшихся мятежников сегодня вечером прибудут в Нашу Столицу. Мы уверены, что теперь Ярусы сдадутся Нам в течение локтя. Пейте, танцуйте, славьте вашего Владыку!

В зале повисла звенящая тишина, но уже через мгновение гости разразились хлопками, криками, свистом и улюлюканьем. Послышался звон кубков, плеск вина и сотни возбуждённых голосов. Я сам не до конца понимал, почему не мог присоединиться к всеобщему веселью. Я представил себе лица Тунона, Бледена Марка и Ориона. Все они были мне знакомы. Господин, учитель и странный парень на соседней лавке в библиотеке. А теперь враги. Мёртвые враги. Сердце моё стремилось к этой камерности Ордена Вершителей судеб. Как Длань Владыки на этом приёме среди генералов, командующих, судей, людей искусства и прочих именитых гостей я чувствовал себя чужим. Как будто и не было последних тридцати лет.

Я тряхнул головой и поднял взгляд. Ко мне шла Сирин. В её зрачках плескались огоньки веселья, но синь глаз вновь проникала в моё нутро и выжигала его холодом.

— Как ты, Сирин, Архонт Песни? — я пытался говорить беззаботно.

— Слушай и увидишь, Вершитель, — прошептала она, легко улыбаясь, наклонилась рядом со мной — я учуял запах свежескошенной травы, — взяла кубок с вином с высокого стола и плавно удалилась. Медленно и размеренно пошла к центру тронного зала. В моей голове звонко гудело от выпитого.

Лишь когда Сирин оказалась перед троном Кайроса, я понял, что взяла она с собой не кубок, а мой меч. Пустые ножны на моём бедре казались чужими и мёртвыми.

Но я уже не мог шевельнуться.

***

На зал вновь опустилась тишина. Сотни фигур — среди них Длани в багровых плащах — застыли на месте. Я не слышал мелодии ушами, но она рождалась внутри, где-то в моём животе и шла вверх, оплетая сердце, шею и голову.

Я не видел лица Сирин, мог глядеть только на её обнажённую спину в обрамлении синей ткани, которая напоминала сразу о морской воде, штормовом небе и перьях на грудке расписного малюра. И о её глазах.

Сирин медленно потянулась к бронзовому воротнику — я услышал отчётливый щелчок у себя в голове — и расстегнула его, а затем отшвырнула в сторону — он ударил кого-то в висок. Бросившиеся к ней стражники в чернёных доспехах — видимо, Кайрос всегда держал рядом с ней людей с восковыми затычками в ушах — тут же остановились и упали на пол. Один из них — прямо у её ног. Тёмная фигура на троне, которую я по-прежнему не мог чётко разглядеть, хоть и стоял в этот раз гораздо ближе, поднялась, размахивая руками, заторможено — как человек, который ходит во сне.

Сирин потянула свой шлем вперёд и вверх, не прекращая выводить тоскливую похоронную мелодию, скорбный плач о земле, вымоченной в крови и больше не дающей урожая. Плач о том, как ватага чудовищ в оболочках людей пришла в деревню, которая до этого не знала ни голода, ни ненависти. Как ватага пожгла зрелую пшеницу и порезала весь скот. Как обманутые крестьяне забили камнями мать Певчей птички. Как её отец ушёл безнаказанным и как девочка попала к причине всей этой безумной цепочки событий. Причине, которую вновь пригвоздило к трону, когда Сирин наконец сняла шлем и с раскатистым громом бросила его к своим ногам.

Она замолчала, и я уже надеялся, что смогу пошевелить хотя бы пальцем и стереть слёзы с щёк, но как только последние отголоски звона затихли где-то под высоким потолком, Сирин запела вновь. В новой мелодии не было ни скорби, ни тоски, зато она пульсировала злостью, отчаянием и местью. Я не разбирал слов, но всей кожей чувствовал, что это формула проклятия, проклятия Кайроса, проклятия Владыки и всех, кто похож на него.

Песнь ускорялась. Я раньше и не мог представить, что один человек может создавать одновременно столько звуков — крики жертв, бой барабанов, лязг оружия, звон Эдиктов, скрип колесниц, речитатив заклинания. Тёмные волосы Сирин растрепались, распустились, легли на плечи и скрыли спину. Ловким танцевальным движением она развернулась и подняла с каменного пола мой меч, перепрыгнула через упавшего перед ней стражника и подбежала к тронному возвышению.

Теперь я уже не мог разобрать, о чём она поёт, мелодия стала настолько сложной, что мне оставалось только надеяться на то, что я смогу протянуть до её конца. На плиты рядом с моими начищенными сапогами падали капли крови — из моих ушей или глаз.

Я поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Сирин подбегает к Кайросу и вонзает меч в грудь Владыки.

Где-то наверху грянул гром, и по залу пронеслась белая вспышка шаровой молнии. Запахло грозой и свежей травой.

***

Наконец-то оцепенение спало, и не только с меня — но большинство людей тут же попадали, кто-то без сознания, а кто-то со стонами, растирая уши или веки.

Проморгавшись после вспышки, я посмотрел на возвышение в конце зала и бросился к нему, перепрыгивая лежавших: если окружающий мир отмер и вновь пришёл в движение, то обратное произошло с двумя фигурами у трона. Кайрос и Сирин будто оледенели, вмёрзли в тот момент, когда мой меч перерезал последнюю нить жизни во Владыке. Молния пробила в потолке дыру, и теперь в тело Кайроса впитывались какие-то токи — я мог разглядеть частички пыли, искры молнии и пламени, зёрнышки тёмной субстанции, каменную крошку. И ещё десятки материалов, которые сразу мне было не разобрать.

Даже вблизи тело Кайроса не мог охватить глаз. Самый точный образ, который я могу составить по памяти, представляет из себя мешанину теней и чёрных сгустков, собранных в форму, напоминающую человека.

Сирин замерла с выражением предельного сосредоточения на лице. Губы были чуть приоткрыты в последнем слоге формулы проклятия. Она держала рукоять меча обеими руками и всем телом наваливалась на него. Пряди тёмных волос осыпали её плечи и спину.

Я протянулся к ней. Не знаю, на что я тогда надеялся. Но мне хотелось всеми силами встряхнуть её, вывести из этого небытия. Владыка был мёртв, а она — свободна. Как она могла не видеть этого? Но как только мой указательный палец коснулся бледно-ледяной кожи её плеча, просияла ещё одна вспышка, и меня отбросило ударной волной почти через весь зал. Я упал к ногам вновь прибывших и со стоном повернул к ним голову — это была целая процессия. Трое из первой шеренги несли колья с отрубленными головами, как и было обещано: Орион с синим опухшим языком был в центре, Бледен Марк с выпученными белками — справа, а железный выбеленный Лик с пустыми глазницами — слева.

Но головы рассыпались в прах, который тут же бесследно развеялся в воздухе. Я потерял сознание под удивленные вскрики солдат.

***

Вчера было десять лет со смерти — не-смерти? — Владыки. Я не буду описывать их подробно: вы сами каждый день можете видеть, как обрывки Эдиктов, произнесённых от имени Кайроса за последние пятьсот лет, летают по Терратусу в огромном шторме и успокаиваются, только когда их захватывает ураган над Дворцом в новой Столице — теперь покинутом городе, где обитают только два человека. Два Архонта. Умирающий Кайрос и умертвляющая Сирин.

Я поселился на окраине и снова стал стражником Сирин. Это единственное, что осталось во мне от прошлого. Добраться в новую Столицу тяжело, но теперь она — глаз бури. Здесь спокойно. Я могу жить.

Я не прихожу к ним каждый день, но в годовщину — обязательно.

Вчера я видел в зале его. Нового Архонта. Ориона. Архонта Шпилей. Вершителя судеб. Я больше не знаю, как его называть. Он совсем не изменился — даже свою седую голову склонил в том же жесте, что и тогда, в библиотеке. Будто читал очередной свиток с очередным постановлением очередного суда, а не смотрел на любимую женщину. Героиню, по словам некоторых. Его тёмные глаза были пусты, уголки губ опущены. В неровном поблескивающем свете молний казалось, что на скулах у него чёрные провалы. Он мял в кулаке синие анемоны. Они цветут тут каждый год и не в сезон.

Возможно, я и не прав. Возможно, вчера он смотрел на Кайроса.

Теперь это решать вам.


End file.
